Never Leaving
by Misa The Lolicon Lolita
Summary: The corners of Shino's lips quirked upwards, his rare smile being slightly distorted from the skin and hair pressed to his face. He opened his recently bare eyes to look down at the head of long, fiery red hair presented before him... [Shino x Tayuya]


_She's so quiet now…_

The corners of Shino's lips quirked upwards, his rare smile being slightly distorted from the skin and hair pressed to his face. He opened his recently bare eyes to look down at the head of long, fiery red hair presented before him…

He looked down further, his eyes passing over the closed, fluttering eyelids of his beautiful lover. He thought of the forest green eyes she kept hidden behind her paper-thin eyelids. How they shone with emotion no matter what she did. Anger, when fighting Shino's allies and her enemies… Happiness, when their eyes met, even behind his rounded sunglasses (she could always tell when he was looking at her)… Love, when they finally kissed, her smooth, damp, warm lips pressed to his cool, wet ones (she always said he tasted like cool sugar water)… and lust, when they made love…

It only took him a few moments to realize he couldn't fully comprehend the beauty of her eyes, unless she opened her fluttering eyelids to show them to him again…

His eyes continued down her face, passing over her thin, short nose and stopping at her full, red lips…

He blushed, just thinking about her lips. How they felt against his own lips and skin. How they curved with her smiles and her kisses and her damp, butterfly-soft caresses… How wide they stretched in their more intimate actions and how red they turned after so many kisses…

He blushed more heavily now, his vision blurring and his eyelids fluttering at the memory of what they had done together. He didn't dare take his eyes off of his fiery goddess, though…

His eyes traveled down further, going over the edge of her chin and across the curve of her breasts. His blush remained, his eyes slowly traveling over the arc of her soft breasts and the nipples as red as her lips. He thought of all the caresses and kisses he had placed on those curves, him gently kissing her head as he thought. She sighed contently, her fingers still exploring the insect holes and scars on his chest and back. She quietly listened to the insects calmly buzzing under his skin, not even slightly scared but actually soothed by the low hum…

_She's not scared of what I hide…_

His eyes traveled down further, over her arm, which was resting over her stomach so she could reach him against her. They then stopped on a small, thin tuff of rose red hair above her sweet opening. He blushed heavily, the fingers on the hand resting on her thigh reaching over to gently stroke the thin layer of hair in between her slightly spread legs.

She smiled against his neck, sweetly kissing the skin she nuzzled so lovingly…

He closed his eyes slowly, the fingers on his other hand, which rested against her cheek, gently stroking the smooth skin on her temple and cheekbone…

_She's so beautiful…_

He removed his hand from her thigh, her shivering from the lack of contact. Her hands immediately shot out, one grabbing the wrist of the hand against her cheek and the other grabbing the backside of his shoulder. Her eyes quickly opened, looking up to focus on his already open ones.

"You aren't leaving… are you…?" she asked quietly, her grip staying firm on his body as he paused, looking into the beautiful forest-green eyes he loved to see…

"No…" he answered softly, his free hand resting on her other thigh. His fingers brushed across the thick wool blanket on her bed which they often made love under, inside her cold room inside Orochimaru's dark and dank base…

_I never want to leave you…_

She smiled and he couldn't help but smile back. She scooted closer, cuddling up to his nude, athletic body with her own. He wrapped his arms tighter around her smaller form, nuzzling her wild hair once more.

"…I love you, Shino…" she whispered into his neck after a long, comfortable silence in which they could only hear each other breathing and heartbeats…

"I love you to, Tayuya…" he answered softly into her ear, a content smile in his voice and on his lips…

_I love you so much…_


End file.
